


The one where he couldn't sleep

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Day by Day series [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Sleep Deprivation, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: Nico has a small bought of insomnia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read stand alone.
> 
> I apologize if it's not very good, I myself am a little sleep deprived. Brain doesn't work right. Thinks dumb things. Needs coffee fuel.

The sunlight peeked through the curtains, little shafts of light illuminating the dark walls. He rolled over in his bed, burying his into the fluffy blanket. Did he even sleep at all last night? It sure didn’t feel like it. His mind felt fuzzy and his eyes burned, but every time his head began to droop, something would startle him back into wakefulness, and he’d start the bitter cycle over again. Go to sleep, go to sleep, just let me sleep already.

  
At the moment it was the clock on the wall. How was a clock that loud? The incessant ticking noise seemed to draw his focus against his will, pulling at his thoughts until it was all he noticed. Tick. Tick. Tick. He grabbed the only thing he could find and chucked it with such force, it cracked the glass. So what if it was his favorite ring? He’d find the thing after he got a little sleep. Finally, in silence, his eyes grew heavier and closed.

  
“Good morning, darlin’, it’s almost ten thirty, time to rise and shine.” The sound of Will’s voice was like nails on a chalkboard. He gave an involuntary shudder and burrowed deeper into his bed. Maybe if he didn’t acknowledge it, it would go away. If he could just fall back to… “Nico,” the voice scolded and he groaned.

  
“Go away, I don’t want any,” he muttered, drawing his legs up to his chest. Will huffed indignantly and ripped the blanket off his head.

  
“I’ll make you coffee, but you’re getting up. Right now.” Maybe he could shadow travel away, find a nice quiet place to lay down. With his luck, he’d end up back in Tartarus. He sighed and rolled over, peeking open one, bloodshot eye.

  
“I hate you right now.” Will gave him a dazzling smile and sat down next to him, stroking some hair out of his face.

  
“You can hate me all you want, you’re not going to lay in bed all day. We have things to do.” He left to go fetch coffee and Nico sighed, raking a hand down his face. This wasn’t going to be his day.

 

“Nico, you’re snoring.” His head shot up and he almost spilled the coffee all over his lap. How do you even fall asleep with a cup in your hand mid-sip? Draining the cup, he set it down and rubbed small circles into his temples. His head started to slip backward and knocked into the wall behind him. With a moan of pain he sat up straighter and glanced at Will, who was eyeing him strangely.

  
“I didn’t sleep well last night,” he mumbled.

  
“Yeah, I can see that. Bad dreams?” Stifling a yawn, he shook his head.

  
“No, just regular old insomnia. I can’t seem to relax enough to stay sleeping.” Fetching the coffee pot, he poured another cup of black coffee, too tired to care about adding anything. The first sip burned his throat, but somehow that helped him to feel a little more alert. Will hummed and tapped his fingers on the desk in thought.

  
“Tell you what, you help me finish and sort through all this paperwork, and I’ll make sure you get a nice, long, relaxing nap after.” Nico glanced at the large stack of files that needed to be sorted and grimaced.

  
“Remind me why I agree to help you with these things?”

  
“Because you’re wonderful,” he crooned and Nico rolled his eyes. “And I bribe you with cupcakes and kisses and fast food.”

  
“You’re evil, you know that?” Will grinned, shoving a small stack of papers his way.

  
“I know, now get to work.”

 

After his eighth cup of coffee, Nico was pretty sure the pages were trying to talk to him. Like actually talk. There was a high pitched hum that kept reverberating throughout the room, making him twitch. When he got closer to them, the sound intensified, and when he backed away, it would stop. He lifted a page up to his hear and swore he could make out the sound of tiny screams and little pleas. That was how Will found him, sitting on the floor, a stack of paper to his ear.

  
“Nico, what are you doing?” He glanced up and frowned.

  
“I was trying to figure out what language they’re speaking,” he mumbled. “Sounds kind of like German, though I could be wrong.” Will took a hesitant step toward him.

  
“Alright, let’s put the papers down now and get you to bed.” Nico looked around at files that still needed to be sorted.

  
“But I’m not finished yet…” Will smiled down and offered his hand.

  
“That’s okay, you’ve helped a lot. I’ll get Kayla to finish. Let’s go nap.” Nico obliged and Will led him back to the Hades cabin. The inside was dark and cool, causing his eyelids to droop precariously. Pulling him down into the bed, Will wrapped his arms around him and proceeded to rub small circles into his shoulders and back. He hummed a soft melody that helped slow down Nico’s pounding heart.

  
“This is nice,” Nico mumbled and Will chuckled, leaning down to kiss him on the nose.

  
“Close your eyes and hush now.” The weight of sleep pressed down on him and he sighed contentedly.

  
“Do you think maybe as the son of Hades I can hear the final thoughts of the trees that get turned into paper?” Will laughed and pulled him closer.

  
“I think you need sleep, so be quiet and relax already.”

  
“It would make sense, if you think about it.”

  
“Nico,” Will’s stern voice sounded a little further away.

  
“I’ll test this theory at a later date.” The light kiss that brushed across his forehead was the last thing he felt before he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> No, but really, I'm so tired that I'm sucking at writing today. Took me two hours to write this shite.
> 
> Who is Hogwarts/Pottermore sorted? Shout out your house. Take a guess at mine? Chit chat keeps me working. As counterproductive as that sounds...


End file.
